Frozen Heart
by allyann
Summary: Iroh struggles with his feelings for Korra while she is with Mako
1. Chapter 1

frozen hearts

Jovial laughter drifted through the air, just like the cold snowflakes that settled on the frozen ground. The crunch of snow echoed in Korra's ears as she dragged Iroh along, tugging him forward towards a frozen slope.

"Come on it'll be fun! Pwease Ir-rehy!" Korra's stubby legs were almost thigh high in the snow now but she still persisted, hearing the screeching growls of the penguin seals over the hill.

"Korra…I don't know about this," Iroh's high voice had sounded apprehensive, his feet dragging in the snow with hesitation.

"Are you scared?" Korra had taunted as they reached the colony of penguin seals, a chorus of shrill growling and barking chirps. Two seemingly docile creatures lay next to where Korra and Iroh stood, and Korra raised a challenging eyebrow as she stared at Iroh's young, handsome face. His crooked smile glinted in the polar sun as he grabbed Korra's hand, pulling her into a hug and then tackling her into the snow, leaping up before she could regain her feet.

"First one to the bottom wins!" And with that he leapt onto his fully-bellied steed, startling the poor thing which gave a grunt and commenced to slide down the mountain. Korra wasn't one to be beat, even in adolescence as she raced toward Iroh, slipping down the mountain, twisting and swerving in an attempt to gain momentum. Eventually she caught up to Iroh, laughing at his insecurity as he grappled to maintain his seat on his mount.

Without warning, Korra's body lurched forward, her penguin seal having stopped unexpectedly, launching her forward into the air, and sending her toppling full force into Iroh, The two found themselves buried in a snow bank, giggling as Korra punched atop Iroh.

"You got a head start and I STILL won!" she cried.

"Yeah well…you're really good," Iroh's eyes locked on hers and Korra felt her stomach twist, knotting up with a sudden shyness Korra had never encountered before. Her face burned against the frigid arctic air, her heart fluttering until Iroh launched her on her back, bombarding her with several snow missiles and continuing, "But you have had more practice. A few more rounds and I'll be beating you for sure!"

And with that the two young friends dashed up the mountain, tumbling and laughing all the way.

Korra lay in her bed now, thinking of those wonderful, simple memories and a part of her wished for those days again now. She remembered the fun, the easy days that she and Iroh had spent together in their youth. Her face reddened in the darkness of her room as she recalled her past love for Iroh, how she would faun over him and then become incredibly jealous when he would talk to the older, more beautiful girls of her tribe. Korra remembered how her tiny fist had balled up in anger when Iroh would walk around with Maia, Karasita, or Anyasa, spending time with them and gaining their admiration while she was left to play alone with Naga.

Still, Iroh had always been her good friend, her best friend, and she was excited that he had arrived to assist in the battle against Amon. The moment he had arrived, only a few short days ago, Korra had lunged at him, hugging him tightly, welcoming his old laugh as it reverberated through his chest, grinning at the sight of his crooked smile, set across his strong, handsome face. He was older, certainly older, but he had the same glint in his eyes, the same familiarity of the boy she had grown up with.

"It's great to see you," he had whispered, pulling her closer. "I'm so glad to see you. You have grown so much…" Iroh's voice faded as he held Korra back, examining her from head to toe, then feeling his face flush with heat, he glanced down at the ground.

"So have you!" Korra's eyes took in every inch of Iroh, his strong, muscled body, his angular face and his intense, bright eye.

"I'm glad you're here Iroh. We need all the help we can get." Korra's face turned grim as she the true reality descended upon her once more, dampening the joy of the reunion.

Korra flipped over, sliding the covers over her head and fighting to find sleep that so evaded her. Outside the walls, the sounds of preparations and strategical plotting filled the cool sea air. General Iroh's officers were studying maps, speculating on possible methods of attack, bickering with one another over the sound of the crashing waves against the jagged shore.

General Iroh himself was hovering over a map of the city's burrows, running one hand through his ebony hair, letting it rustle in the cutting breeze. The main plans were set, and now his mind only worried about the in-betweens of the battle, the particular details that could cause a tremendous damage if not meticulously outlined.

Yet, despite his intense need to focus, Iroh could only think of one thing. His mind pulled at him, seizing his thoughts, dragging them away from the war and battles at hand and to a more personal topic. Korra.

Iroh's mind spun, his eyes burning with the image of her face, his heart constricting with fear and worry. He knew Korra would want to be part of this attack, especially since it targeted Amon specifically. But the danger and uncertainty that accompanied this strategy tugged at the back of Iroh's mind, pleading with him to stop Korra from participating. His heart strained in his chest, his breath seizing at the thought of the danger the young Avatar would be put in. If anything happened to her…Iroh's stomach clenched at the thought of Korra being hurt, or worse, captured by Amon.

Iroh shook his head, willing these unruly thoughts to subside. But he couldn't shut them off. Try as he might to think of Korra as any other soldier, as any other girl, he couldn't. Ever since seeing Korra, reconnecting with her after years of distance, Iroh's heart had been in turmoil. His mind became fuzzy around her, his stomach constricting with confusing feelings, heat flooding his veins like fire pouring through his body.

Seeing her after so many years, so strong and brave, funny and clever and kind, Iroh was unprepared for the emotions that the sight of his old friend would stir up. After so many years of knowing a stubborn, fierce little girl he had barely recognized the beautiful woman she had become.

And now, as Iroh sprawled himself across the map, he saw Korra descend the steps of the air temple, jogging towards the table to stand before Iroh, eyes shimmering with determination and a hint of excitement.

"Are you ready?" she asked, leaning forward across the table, propping herself on her elbows as she looked up at Iroh.

"I am…But Korra…" he stood up, rounding the table, concern evident in his amber eyes as he put both of his hands on Korra's shoulders, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"What would you say if I…if I asked you to sit this one out?" He saw her eyes narrow, her intent clear before she could even voice a reply. But Iroh persisted, willing her to consent to his proposal. "Korra, this will be dangerous, and your presence isn't necessary to the success of the mission. It isn't that I don't want you there it's just that I'm worried…."

She cut him off, her voice laden with determination and a desire so strong and evident that Iroh knew his cause was lost. "Iroh. I'm done hiding, I can't take it anymore. Tenzin asked for patience and I obliged. But now…now it is my turn for action. My turn to show Amon that I'm not afraid." Korra held Iroh's hand, squeezing it reassuringly in hers, as she saw the sadness ebb into his eyes, the woeful look of someone who knows he has lost.

Iroh sighed, bringing his face closer to Korra's and whispering so that his voice only touched her ears.

"My Grandfather lived in fear, but once he found balance, his fear made him stronger, and wiser. It's ok to be afraid Korra." Iroh's hand brushed Korra's cheek, like a warm breeze against her skin. His touch sent vibrations of warmth surging through her body.

Nobody had ever told her that before, had ever showed her compassion and considered that perhaps she was afraid.

In her heart Korra knew she held copious amounts of fear, but in order to squelch that, she had always given the antidote to be action. But now, here someone was, telling her not to solve her problems this way, not to stamp out fear the ways she had always done, the way she had done it for as long as she could remember.

Her heart began to shutter in her chest as she felt the truth of Iroh's words, felt the care in his voice as her peered into her face. He gave her the confidence to be afraid. He made her feel safe enough to drop her brick walls, to reveal her vulnerability, to show that deep inside she still held a piece of that little girl, frightened by the prospects of war, cowering at the possibility of losing everything that mattered to her and everyone she loved.

Her eyes stung with tears and she averted them, throwing herself into Iroh's arms instead.

"Shhhhh," he soothed, voice like silk as he whispered in her ear, sweet breath caressing her skin. His strong arms sheltered her, momentarily blocking her from the world, allowing her to imagine that she was perpetually safe and protected. Her heart swelled, feeling her head spin as she pressed her body into Iroh's and fire poured through her body as she felt electricity sizzle across her skin. His touch was warm as he pulled her chin up, staring down at her deep blue eyes, taking in every curve of her strong face.

"If I can't convince you to stay out of the fight, at least make me a promise," he pushed a piece of stray hair from her face, cupping the back of her head in his hand, his eyes flooding with intensity, a urgency and sincerity that compelled Korra to hold his gaze, hanging on his words as they drifted from his mouth like leaves on the breeze.

"Be careful. Be safe," his breath swept across her face, like rays of the blazing sun streaking across her face. He pulled her against him once more, his heart pumping against hers, as he pressed his lips to her forehead, letting them linger there before retracting his embrace and spinning to leave, turning back to his officers and their plans.

Before he turned Korra caught his face, pulling it back to hers and pressing her lips softly to his cheek.

"You too," she whispered against his cheek, breath tickling his skin. Then she turned, hurrying away across the courtyard. As she reached the steps, Mako emerged from the hallway, smiling at the sight of Korra.

"Are you ready?" Mako asked, reaching for Korra's hand pulling her up the steps.

"Yes," Korra spoke definitively, turning to Mako with an unsteady glance, heart drowning with emotions at the sight of his face, gripping his strong hand tightly. Mako's face brightened, his features lighting up as his eyes shone with pride and confidence in Korra. He bent down, pressing his warm lips to hers, pulling her body against his. Her skin warmed instantly, her heart burning with passion as he stroked her cheek, breaking the kiss to stare down into her eyes.

Iroh watched this, his heart shriveling, spasming inside his chest, writhing with pain and unexpected want. His face contorted with torment, his stomach wavering unsteadily.

Why couldn't he push these images out of his head, why couldn't he stop the ice rushing through his veins, flowing throughout his body and freezing his pounding heart. The sight of his oldest friend sharing an embrace with another man. It made no sense at all. Yet, it didn't have to because it simply was. As much as it confused Iroh, it was there, and no amount of pondering or evaluating would make it disappear.

"What do you think General?" The question snapped Iroh out of his revelry as he turned to continue the discussion with his officers, his hand settling gently over his cheek, the site of Korra's touch still burning against his skin.

"Are you ok?" Mako's eyes were tinted with concern as he lifted Korra's chin, staring into her eyes as they stood on the stir before the courtyard. The marine breeze rushed across her face, clearing her mind as Mako's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine….Just fine," she whispered, turning to join Mako as they headed down to where the their friends waited. Absentmindedly her hand brushed her forehead, trailing her fingers against the spot where Iroh's lips had touched stoked her skin.

She glanced back to the courtyard, watching her old friend plot the next attack with his officers, confidently commanding his soldiers in the face of the approaching danger. She shook her head, heart clenching with indefinable emotions, and looked away, continuing on towards the docks with Mako beside her


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Battle proceeds in accordance with the Legend of Korra Series. Mako and Korra defeat Amon, Korra loses her bending, only to have it returned to her by Aang in the pole. When the team returns from the South Pole, their lives revolve around repairing and rebuilding a tarnished city. But Republic City is blessed with an insatiable spirit, the gift of a phoenix to be reborn from the ashes, stronger and more powerful than ever.**_

_**After Mako's confession of love, and Korra's mutual emotions, the two attempt to grow their budding relationship in the midst of rebuilding the city. But Korra's attraction to danger and spirited, rebellious nature prove to be Mako's breaking point. He can't handle seeing Korra in danger, but his tactics prove to be more controlling and manipulative then Korra has a taste for.**_

_**The story joins with my other story at this point, so if you would like to keep reading then please continue reading my story "Shadows of the Sun" found here:**_

_** s/8270429/1/Shadow_of_the_Sun**_


End file.
